Duluth Public Library
by beautiful.unusual
Summary: Logan loves to read but he sometimes gets too caught up in the books to remember to live a little. A few people help him realize that books aren't life.
1. Chapter 1

Logan really liked books. Considering the fact that he moved around a lot, he'd always found comfort in the pages of a new story. When his family moved from Maine to New York, he'd delved head first into the Harry Potter series. He finished it all before their next move to Block Island. There were barely any kids, but he'd enjoyed spending his days on the beach reading stories about medical miriacles. Moving to California in middle school had been the worst. In every state he'd lived in, he'd made at least one aquaintance. No one that he'd met in Los Angeles had been friendly except for the elderly woman who worked at the library. Being the kind of kid that he was, he spent most of his time there.

* * *

><p><em>"What now, Logan?" She laughed. He placed the book on the counter with his library card on top. "Another disease book? Shouldn't kids your age be reading fiction books? Like that...Harold Potter book?" She asked as she scanned the book, missing the barcode about five times before carefully examining the book. <em>

_"I've already read 'em all, Ms. Sage. Twice. Including the new one." He reached over and took the book from her hands, flipping it around and scanning it himself. He liked Harry Potter, but could never really love it like everyone else. It wasn't logical. Logan like reasoning and facts. _

_"Thank you." He nodded. "You really should get out of the books sometimes, and that's coming from a woman who's spent almost 30 years around books!" She handed it to him, and swiped his card. _

_"It's not like I have anything else to do." He shrugged and placed the book in his backpack. "I'll see you next week, Ms. Sage."_

* * *

><p>Logan had moved later that year. By the time he'd moved back from Arkansas, Ms. Sage had passed on. Now, he hated California even more than he had three years ago. That was the first time that Logan had ever asked his parents to move.<p>

Minnesota. New state, new adventure. Logan would be starting his junior year, this year. He knew that he probably wouldn't finish it here.

"Logie. Sweetie. _Please_, put the book down and unpack." He held the book in one hand, getting up to pull some shirts out of the box by his dresser as he sped through the last few pages. He put the book down on his bed and pulled his computer from his bag. He opened google and typed in _"duluth minnesota public library." _He pulled up the library's website and smiled. It was phenomanal. Better than any library he'd been in before. Well, other than the Library of Congress. He ran into his father's office and printed out the directions. He grabbed his messenger bag, threw the strap around his neck, and practically flew down the stairs.

"Mom, I'll be back soon!"

He'd spent hours at the new library. The air condition kept the building at a comfortable tempurture, compared to the heat outside. He inwardly thanked himself for finishing his book early. This was way better than unpacking in the heat. He'd grabbed an iced tea at the cafe, and was sitting at one of the tables surrounded by books on cancer. By the time he'd bothered to check the time on his phone, it read:

_8:30 pm_** 14 missed calls from "Mama bear." **

"Shit!" Logan exclamed, louder than expected. He picked up his two favorites of the many books spread on the table and ran to the desk labeled 'check out'. He set his things down on the counter and frantically rang the bell.

"I'm coming." He heard come from behind a stack of books. He'd turned around and leaned his back against the counter, typing out a quick text to his mother to reassure her that he wasn't dead.

"Do you have your card?" He turned around and his jaw dropped at the man in front of him. He was gorgeous. No! Beautiful. No! Stunning. His eyes were an off shade of olive green and his hair hung in his face, ghosting over his thick, blue framed glasses. "Hello?" Logan shook himself out of his fog and pulled his old California card out of his pocket.

"I need a new one." He put it on the counter and pushed it toward the man.

"Alright," He picked up the card and read it over. "Logan. Let's do this." He smiled and swiped the card, all of Logan's information popping up on the screen. "I just need a new address and your signature, Lo-gain." He smiled again. His teeth were perfect. Logan typed in his address and signed his name on the touch screen. The man got up from his seat and went back into the room behind the desk. He came out with a plain white card that said Duluth Public Library across the top with his signature on the back.

"So, books on cancer. Interesting topic. You studying for something?" He nodded. What was he supposed to say? No, I just really love learning about diseases and illnesses? He would've sounded like a freak. The man scanned the books and slid his card through the machine. He handed the books to Logan and smiled again. "Well, have fun studying." Logan gave him a thumbs up, practically falling through the door.

* * *

><p>Logan walked into his first day of school ready for the usual. The glares, the uncomfortable forced introductions, the first time eating lunch in a new cafeteria. He walked straight into what he presumed was the front office and went straight to the desk.<p>

"Hi. I'm Logan Mitchell. I'm new." He knew the drill. They'd give him his schedule, give him a talk about the school, force some student to give him a tour, then eventually lead him to his class.

"We've been expecting you." Two boys in spun around in the chair. One sitting on top of the other. The taller one slapped the smaller. "What? You can't tell me you haven't been dying to say that! This was my chance!"

"Sorry, man. I'm Kendall. This idiot is Carlos."

"Hola!" The small boy perked up and waved.

"Here." Kendall handed Logan his schedule and smiled. "We're in most of the same classes except for AP Bio and Anatomy. _Ugh_. How can you want to take more science than required?"

"I like learning about the body." He shrugged. This was more friendly interaction than he'd had since kindergarten.

"Ah. So _Dr. Logan_, what elective do you think you'll take? You should take cooking! Me and Kendall are!"

"No, we're not."

"Yes, we are!"

_"NO! _We're not!" Logan laughed. They went on like that for about ten minutes before the principal looked out his door.

"Sorry, Principal Gibbons." The boys whispered before continuing their fight in a lower volume.

"Are either of you going to show me where I'm supposed to be going?"

"We're waiting until class starts. We have Henderson first, and I didn't do that required reading over the summer so I'll be avoiding him until after lunch. By then, I'll have sparknotes'd and written an essay about it."

"Kendall may not be the smartest, but he's really smart when it comes to being dumb." I cocked my head to the side and attempted to process the sentance that had just come out of Carlos' mouth.

"By the end of the year, you'll have mastered the art of "Carlos rambling.'" He laughed. Logan knew that he wouldn't be here that long, but who was he to turn down friends?

* * *

><p>He was hit in the face with a cold blast of air as the library doors opened. He walked over to the "Health and Medicine" section and scanned through the books. Upon pulling one off the shelf, he found himself eye to chest with the breathtaking librarian. He thrust himself back against the bookshelf and slowly slid to the floor. He quickly started crawling toward the other end of the row, when he crawled right into a pair of legs.<p>

"Oh. Hi." There is was again. That perfect smile. "Logan, right?" He shifted his focus from the boy on the floor to the shelves as he intricatly placed each book.

"Yeah." He responded, quickly getting up off the floor. "I just lost a contact."

"You sure you weren't spying on me?" He turned around to face Logan and laughed.

"No! I just...was..._contact_." He laughed awkwardly, straightening out his clothes.

"Well, I know how you feel. That's why I'm stuck in these." He brought his hand up and wiggled his glasses.

"They look good, though." The taller boy turned over to Logan. _Shit. Great going Mitchell. No brain to mouth filter. _

"Thanks." He smiled and stuck his hand out. "I'm James, by the way." Logan grasped his hand and shook it.

"I'm Logan, but you already knew that." They shook hands for an oddly long amount of time before Logan finally spoke up. "I'm going to get back to looking for a book."

"That reminds me!" James exclaimed, reaching down to the bottom level of the cart behind him. He pulled out three books. "Based on the books you had last week, I figured these might be helpful." Logan smiled. He'd thought about him while he wasn't here.

"That's really awesome. Thanks, James." He took the books in his arms and started walking over to the table. "These look great."

"Well, it's my job to help." He smiled and pushed the cart over toward the children's section, waving before he was completely out of sight.

"I'm definitely coming here every day."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know what you're thinking. I can barely handle updating the three stories I have, but I can do this. I'm challenging myself. :)-<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

For the two weeks he'd lived there, Logan had spent every day afters school at the library. During school, James was all he could think of. He purposely thought of reasons for them to interact. Questions, book comparisons, and in the past week he'd _lost_ his library card a total of five times. He figured that if he wanted to be viewed as anything but 'the boy who visits the library far too often', he'd have to talk to him soon without the topic being book related.

"Mitchell!" Logan flinched when Kendall came up and yelled in his ear. "What's on your mind, bro?" He sat down next to Logan and pulled out his lunch.

"Nothing."

"You mean 'no one'?" He took a bite of his sandwich before laughing obnoxiously. "I know that look. Who's the lucky girl?"

"You wouldn't know 'em."

"Small town, dude. I know everyone. Try me."

"His name is James." Logan took a sip of his soda before looking up at Kendall's face. He'd expected shock or disgust, but instead Kendall looked puzzled and confused. "Kend-"

"Shhh! I'm thinking." They sat for a while in silence before Carlos came over and sat next to Logan.

"Oh god. He's thinking again. Why is he thinking?"

"He's trying to figure out if he knows who I lik-" Kendall slammed his hand on the table.

"I've got it. James Simmons. Buddy Simmons' little brother."

"Kendall, he's like ten. I highly doubt that Logan's a pedophile." He turned to Logan and raised an eyebrow. "You're not a pedophile, are you?"

"No!"

"Well there aren't any other James' in the school district. Excuse me for trying."

"Logan, on Fridays we usually have horror movie night after school. Since our duo is officially a trio, you wanna come?" Carlos bounced anxiously after asking the question, waiting for his response.

"Well, I usually go right to the library after school." It wasn't the library that was the problem, Logan just didn't want to throw away precious time with James.

"You're gonna blow us off to spend time at a dusty old library?" Kendall was right. This was the first time he'd had friends since Kindergarten. Why waste time pining over a guy who will probably never like you?

"Fine. I'll go."

* * *

><p>"I'm home." Logan shut the door and made his way into the kitchen. He pulled a sticky note off of the fridge door.<p>

_Logie-_

_We went to see your nana a few towns over._

_She hasn't been feeling well and we wanted to make sure she was okay. _

_We'll be back on Tuesday. Please make sure to get to school on time._

_And TURN YOUR CELL ON!_

_Love you. _

_-Mom and Dad. _

"Home alone. If I were cool, I'd throw a party. But no. I only have two friends." He crumpled the note and threw it in the trash. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch, picking up the remote and clicking through every one of the 800 channels they had. Once he'd given up on t.v, he hopped on his scooter and made his way to the library.

"Hey, you." James called from behind the front desk. Logan took a deep breath before walking over.

"Hi." _Hi_. Didn't sound to eager. Didn't sound to standoffish.

"Missed you on Friday." He walked around the desk to put some books on a cart.

"You missed me?"

"Well, yeah. Without you here, I really don't have much of a job. You really demand my attention."

"I'm sorry." Logan felt his face flush. He knew he was blushing. James laughed.

"It's alright. It's boring here without something to do."

"Well, I'm glad you find me entertaining." Logan put his books on the counter and pushed them toward the tall brunette.

"Right on time." He smirked and scanned the books in before placing them on the cart. "So what are you looking for now?"

"I don't really know. I was hoping you'd recommend something for me." He looked up from the counter in time to see James' eyes flare open in excitement.

"Do you like comic books, Logan?" Logan shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Follow me." Logan followed behind him as he led him past the children's books. James used his card to open the door and held if for Logan.

"Why do they have their own room?"

"I suggested it." He smiled proudly. "Every time someone would take one out, it would come back damaged or wouldn't come back at all. Comic books are really fragile. So we keep 'em in here. It stays at a constant temperature, so they don't fade, they're only allowed to be taken out for a maximum of five days and only library card carriers can get in here to read them."

"So I take it you really like comic books?" He laughed.

"Yes. I really like comic books." He walked over to the rack labeled 'S' and came back with one. "Here. You should start off easy. You've seen the movie, right?" Logan examined the cover before nodding. Scott Pilgrim was a great movie.

"What do you mean '_easy_'?"

"Well, mostly the page layout. It's not too complicated." He flipped the cover over and showed Logan the first page. "I think you'll like it." If James had suggested The Little Engine That Could, Logan would've liked it.

"Yeah. Me too."

* * *

><p>"You're into comic books?" Kendall teased, pulling the book from Logan's grasp.<p>

"Please give it back! It's not mine. I have to take good care of it." Kendall put it on the table and slid it over to him. Logan quickly picked it up and looked over it for rips or tears.

"Sorry, man. Didn't know you were guarding it with your life." He poked his shoulder. "So are you coming over to my place later?"

"For what?"

"I don't know. Homework and stuff." He sat down in the chair next to him. "Carlos said he's got things to do. So it's just us."

"Okay. I'll come by after I bring this back to the library."

* * *

><p><strong>You're going to think this is a terrible ending, because it is, but the next chapter's coming soon. By soon I mean within hours. Hopefully that will make up for it. Review as you please :)-<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm back." He put the comic book on the counter and smiled. "Perfect condition."

"Very nice. Did you like it?" He put it in it's case and onto the cart. He leaned on the counter, giving Logan his full attention.

"I loved it. I'm definitely coming back tomorrow for the fourth one."

"Tomorrow? Why not now?"

"I'm hanging out with a friend tonight and I don't want it to get wrecked at his place." Logan saw a change in James' facial expression. "He's my best friend. We're working on school stuff." He laughed.

"You know, Logan. _We_ should hang out sometime."

"H-hang out? Like, outside of the library?"

"Yeah. You do have a life outside of the library, right?" He laughed. It was taking all the restraint that Logan had not to swoon.

"Of course, but I can get pretty busy with school and all." _What am I doing? Turning down a chance to hang out with the guy of my dreams? Stupid, Logan. Really stupid._

"Yeah. Life as a college boy must be pretty pressing." College boy? No wonder James was wasting so much time on him. He thought he was in college. _Don't lead him on, Logan. Tell him you're only in high school._

"College? Oh, _yeah_. Being a college student is so stressful sometimes."

"You think you could fit me into that busy college schedule?" Logan nodded, hoping not to look too desperate. "Alright. How about this weekend we go see a movie or something?" He wrote his phone number down on a notecard and handed it to Logan.

"That sounds great."

* * *

><p>"I told him I was in college. Well, I didn't actually say I was in college, he just assumed."<p>

"So, when are you gonna tell him that you're not?"

"Well, why ruin things? Obviously it's part of the reason that he likes me so much. Maybe I can keep him in the dark for a year and a half, then when I turn eighteen and go away for college I can say I stayed back or something."

"He'd never believe that someone as smart as you stayed back and if he does he's stupid."

"I guess that's true." Logan finished off the last problems of his Trigonometry homework and tossed the book to the side. "I'm just worried. I don't want to tell him because I know that something else will probably make him hate me before he even finds out that I'm sixteen."

"What could anyone possibly hate about you, dude? You're perfect."

"Well, he's in college and he's gorgeous which means two things. One, he's far more experienced than I, and two, he has options."

"So?" If looks could kill, Kendall would've been dead.

"So, that means that if we date and he finds out that I've never been kissed or had sex he could very easily kick me to the curb and find someone new." Logan reached up to flick Kendall's ear. Laughing when he shrieked and reached up to rub it. "Dumb ass."

"Okay. I deserved that. But being a virgin at sixteen isn't horrible. You should've had your first kiss by now though..." He trailed off. Logan shoved him.

"It's not that bad! A girl kissed me in sixth grade, other than that I'm clueless." Kendall shrugged.

"It's not that different." He got up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Wait, you've kissed a guy before?" Kendall nodded before he put down the carton of milk in his hand and swallowed. "You're gay?"

"A little. I guess." He looked over at the expression on Logan's face and laughed. "What? I kissed a guy on a dare once, and we went out for a while. He's the only guy I've ever kissed though."

"You went out with a guy?" Kendall nodded and made his way back to the living room couch. "Wow."

"Yeah. It didn't end well." He looked over at Logan pensively.

"What?" Logan asked when he saw Kendall's expression.

"No. It's stupid."

"Really, man. What?"

"Well, you need help and I'm your friend. Friends help friends when they need help and-"

"Are you offering to teach me how to kiss?"

"Possibly. I guess."

"Won't that be weird?"

"Well, no because neither of us like each other that way." Logan shifted in his seat. Practice couldn't hurt, right? And Kendall _was_ his friend. "So, do you wanna?"

"Sure. I guess." Kendall's eyes widened in shock.

"Okay." He moved to sit directly in front of Logan. The brunette closed his eyes pursed his lips. Kendall laughed.

"No. Don't do that." He put his hands on Logan's cheeks and massaged them. "Relax. Don't move your lips at all before the kiss starts."

"Well, don't get snippy with me. You're supposed to be teaching me, so teach!"

"So, since he's taller than you, I'm considering you the '_girl_' in this situation." Logan punched his arm. "So, you're probably going to have a hand somewhere between his neck and his shoulders." Kendall took one of Logan's arms and positioned his hand at the base of his neck.

"Then, since you're a wimp, you're probably going to wait for him to move in."

"I am not a wim-" Logan sighed when Kendall's lips met his. They were soft and gentle. Logan let his lips move against Kendall's for what felt like an eternity. Kendall's tongue ghosted over the seam of Logan's lips and he jumped back. He leaned against the couch, letting air fill his lungs after almost three minutes without a full breath.

"You know he's in college and he thinks you are, too. He's not going to ask for permission to use tongue like I did. He's just gonna do it."

"Well, I'll be ready by then."

* * *

><p><strong>I got lazy, so this one's a little late but the next chapter's coming really soon. :)-<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't come over unless you see him with another person. Got it? If he's alone, I'm alone." Carlos and Kendall gave him a thumbs up.

"Got it." Logan took a deep breath and walked into the theater. He looked around for James, hoping that he hadn't stood him up.

"Logan!" James ran over, shoving a bucket of popcorn into Logan's arms. "You're late. I thought you stood me up."

"I wouldn't do that." _Good. It's just us. Maybe this really is a date._

"Good to know." He shoved his hand in his pocket. As the approached the ticket counter, a girl with long brown hair came up to them. Standing behind James tapping her foot, eyes boring into the back of James' head.

"James, I think she wants you." James turned around and sighed.

"Samantha, what did I say? I asked you one thing. One _tiny_ thing. Just take your little boyfriend and go to the mall for two hours. Just two hours! I even gave you seventy bucks! What could you possibly want?"

"The seventy bucks that you _forgot_ to give me." She held out her hand and put the other on her hip. "Maybe I'll just tell my mom that you're an asshole with terrible hair."

"Maybe I'll just tell your mom that you're a slut with a potty mouth." He pulled the money out of his wallet and slapped it into her hand. "There."

"Thanks." She stretched up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Who was that?" Logan had never seen such an odd interaction before. It both puzzled and entertained him.

"Just my cousin, Sam. She's been staying with me. Her mom thinks it'll straighten her out. She's basically paying me to keep her away from drugs, boys and alcohol."

"But, she's with a boy."

"Two out of three isn't bad." He paid for the tickets and they walked toward the open area in the lobby. "She's gets her way, I get my money, and her mom's happy. No one ever has to know. It's our little secr-"

"Hey buddy!" Kendall jumped on Logan's back and ruffled his hair. "We're_ here_. Because you invited us, your friends, to this lovely gathering, of friends." Kendall added, smacking Logan on the back.

"I told you guys only to come over if we weren't alone!" He whispered, covering his face with his free hand, hoping that if he wished hard enough he would disappear.

"Ooh, popcorn!" Carlos snatched the bucket out of Logan's hold before running off with Kendall to the ticket counter.

"Friends of yours, I'm guessing?" James turned to Logan and laughed half-heartedly.

"I'm so sorry-"

"It's cool." He smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. Logan had read enough books on body language to know what that meant.

* * *

><p>"That was epic." Kendall declared as he left the theater with Carlos following close behind him.<p>

"I saw you crying." James gave Logan a playful shove and chuckled.

"I'm a big Harry Potter fan. Sue me." He looked up at James who was walking with his head down. "I'm sorry about my friends."

"It's alright. The more the merrier."

"But I just thought-" Logan bit his tongue. "Never mind."

"No. What were you thinking?" Logan sighed dramatically and he laughed. "Tell me!"

"I just thought that this may have been somewhat of a date. Kind of. Possibly."

"Well, did you want it to be _somewhat of a possible, kind of date_?" Logan nodded. "Well then, I guess it was."

"Really?" James couldn't help but laughed at how Logan's face lit up at the statement. Logan blushed and turned away.

"Yes, really." They made it to the lobby and saw Kendall and Carlos waiting at the door for Logan. "I guess you should get going. Don't want to keep your friends waiting."

"Yeah. Wouldn't want to keep my plan ruining friends waiting." He scoffed and turned back to James. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"I'm coming back for that comic book tomorrow. What, did you think I only came to the library for you?"

"A little bit, yeah." That wasn't entirely true. Logan feigned offense.

"You're not _that_ hot."

"But you still think I'm hot...?" James smiled at how red Logan's face turned before flushing a ghostly white.

"I'm gonna go before I embarrass myself any more." He waved and walked over to his friends.

* * *

><p>"So where'd the girl go?"<p>

"What girl?"

"The girl that Kendall said he saw with you and James. That's why we came over."

"_That_ girl. That was his cousin. So it was _Kendall_ that ruined my date?"

"I'm sorry." Kendall turned around in his chair. "I thought she was his girlfriend or something."

"I doesn't matter. According to him, it was a date." Logan smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to get to the library. Just ten more minutes and he was counting down every second.

When the bell finally rang and he made it through the front door, he could see James' smile beaming from across the room.

"Hey, Logan. I was starting to think I scared you off last night."

"Nothing could keep me away." He saw James' eyebrow raise and could feel himself blushing. "The library, I mean. Nothing could keep me away from the library."

"Sure." James walked out from behind the counter and back to the comic book room, unlocking it and holding the door open for Logan. "So our date last night was pretty fun. We should do it again."

"That's kind of what you do when you're dating someone, right?" He picked the book off of the shelf and sat down at the table, smiling when he saw James roll his eyes.

"No one likes a smart-ass, Mitchell." He sat across from Logan and fiddled with his keychain. He spoke up after a few minutes of awkward silence. "My birthday's coming up."

"Really?" Logan set the book down on the table and smiled. James nodded. "How old are you turning?" James groaned.

"Twenty two." James saw Logan's eyes widen and his jaw drop. "I know, right? It's all fun and games until after twenty one. The age everyone waits for, but no one tells you that it's downhill after that."

"Yeah, I guess. I wouldn't really know." _Logan, what the hell are you doing!_

"Oh, I see what's going on." Logan could feel his throat swelling up and his palms swelling. Logan hated two things: pressure and lying. This situation had both of those sitting on his shoulders. "You have even turned twenty one yet, have you?"

"I will in a while." _Not a total lie. _

"Well, you're lucky. When's your twenty first birthday?" _October 13, 2015_.

"October. Of next year."

"So you're nineteen?" Logan nodded. Nineteen wasn't bad. It was only a few years off from his actual age. "Cool. Live it up. When you're my age, shit starts to get real." Logan smiled.

"I bet it does." Logan picked up the comic book and continued reading, hoping the age conversation had blown over completely.

"So, anyway. I want you to come to my birthday get together."

"You're having a party?"

"Well, no. Me and a few close friends get together at my ex-girlfriend's dad's restaurant and order basically everything on the menu. There's karaoke, and an arcade and they have the best pizza in town."

"Sure. Sounds like fun." Their first date had been lucky for Logan. With Kendall and Carlos there, he had more confidence. Now, he was going to be alone, pretending to be a twenty year old college student, with a bunch of people he didn't know. This should be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Next one should be up soon. Thanks for the reviews and stuff. They make me happy. :)-<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom, why can't I just take the car?"

"Honey, it's your my and your father's date night. You know that."

"You can't miss _one_ date night?" Logan followed his mom into her room, standing by the door as she primped in front of the mirror.

"_Sweetie_." Logan shrugged.

"I told you about these plans last week! It's a _birthday_ party, I can't just miss it! They'll hate me forever!"

"If your little friends like you, they'll understand." She walked into the bathroom, shutting the door in face. Logan sighed frustratedly and walked toward the stairs in defeat. "Unless, someone can give you a ride home."

"He can!"

"I'll have to meet whoever it is when I drop you off, though." _Why? Why does she have to be so overprotective? Ugh. Take what you're given, Logan. You're smart, you'll weasel out of it._ Logan nodded and ran to his room to change.

* * *

><p>When his parents pulled up to the restaurant, Logan jumped out of the car.<p>

"Well, okay. My phone's on. I'll get a ride home, don't worry about me on your date, have fun!" Once he caught his breath, he ran inside before his mother could protest.

"Hey!" James sauntered over to Logan and threw an arm around the younger boy. "I though you weren't gonna come. You're late."

"Yeah, I had to get a ride from my parents. Vespa's down."

"I'm just so glad you're here." When he leaned down close enough, Logan could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Let me introduce you to my friends, okay?" They walked over to the group of people and James put a hand up signaling everyone to stop talking.

"Guys, this is Logie. Logie, this is Jennifer, Jennifer, and Jennifer." He pointed out three, perky girls, still gossiping away in the corner. They stopped their banter for a moment to wave to Logan, then went back to their previous activities. "This is Dak, Camille and Jo and Jett." All of them greeted Logan and James took him over to the window. "Jett's that friend that you don't know why your friends with. Don't mind anything he says tonight."

Logan smiled and sat down at the table, grabbing a bottle of water from an ice bucket off to the side.

"We got started with drinks already, but order whatever you want okay? It's on Camille's dad so I'd go for the expensive ones." Logan couldn't help but laugh as James tried to sit down without falling.

"I'm good with plain water."

"Pooper." James swallowed the rest of his cup's contents and pushed it over to the side. "You look really cute, do you know that?"

"Thanks." Logan took a swig off the bottle.

"I want to have sex with you." James' eyes widened when the water that was in Logan's mouth went flying across the table. "Well not now, of course but I don't know. Later it would be nice."

"Exactly_ how many_ drinks have you had?"

"I really don't know. I stopped counting a while ago." James laughed and slapped Logan on the back. "It's my party. I'll get fucked up if I want to."

"I guess _I'm_ going to be driving _you_ home later."

"You can_ drive me home_ anyday, Logiebear."

* * *

><p>When Logan had gotten him home and into his room, he left his gift on the table. A comic-book encyclopedia he'd found at the bookstore. He knew James would love it. Well, he hoped he would. He was almost to the door when he heard the floor creak.<p>

"He's not stupid you know." He turned and saw a girl standing in the hallway. He recognized her as the girl from the movies. "Well, he's pretty stupid, but he'll figure it out eventually."

"What do you mean?" Logan nervously shifted from foot to foot, awaiting her reply.

"You're young. Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen _max_." She turned on the light and sat on the couch. "Teens recognize teens."

"So, I'm sixteen. So what?"

"How old does he think you are?" Logan's focus dropped from her face to his feet. "That's what I thought." She got up and walked over to him, picking the present up from the table. "Thanks for bringing him home safely." Logan smiled and left the apartment, waiting outside the door for Kendall to pick up his phone.

* * *

><p>"You're lucky I'm such a good friend." Kendall yawned and pulled his shirt over his head. "I had to drive all the way downtown to get you."<p>

"I know. I owe you." Logan removed his shirt and jeans before jumping into bed. "He said he wanted to have sex with me."

"Dude, I don't want to hear about your boyfriend's birthday sex."

"There wasn't any. What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"One who would explain it in graphic detail to his best friend." Kendall slipped into bed next to Logan, and turned off the light. "Just be careful with him, okay?"

"Well, of course. I'm not _planning_ on having sex with him any time soon."

"Yeah, well, he's probably _planning_ to have sex with you pretty soon." Logan turned to face Kendall and was met with a concerned, bottle green gaze. "What do you think's going to happen when you tell him you're sixteen? Maybe you shouldn't do this."

"Of course I'm gonna do this. He makes me happy. _Something_ other than reading finally makes me happy!" Logan sat up against the headboard and turned the light on. "For the first time in years, I actually have someone that makes me happier than books. I'm not just going to give that up."

"Alright. _I get it_." Kendall reached over and turned the light back off. "Just don't come crying to me when your plan blows up in your face." First Samantha, now Kendall. It's like no one wanted them together.

Kendall threw the covers over his head and turned to face the window. Logan wondered what he'd done to upset him, but if he had gotten a call in the middle of the night from a friend needing a ride home from downtown, he'd be upset too.

"_Goodnight_, Kendall." He heard a muffled noise come from under the comforter, and he assumed it was a reply.

* * *

><p>Logan had woken up when the sunlight began to warm his face. He found a note on the back of the door, and unfolded the piece of paper.<p>

_Went to pick up dvds and get some stuff for tonight._

-K

Logan felt like Kendall was definitely upset with him, but at least not upset enough to cancel movie night. He figured they'd talk about it later. He sat on the couch and turned the TV to Cartoon Network when he heard his phone go off upstairs. He ran to Kendall's room and picked it up. The words _"1 new text message" _blinked across the screen. He tapped the screen twice.

**Hey, Logan. I got the book. It's amazing. **

**I also got your number out of the back. **

**Which is _also_ pretty amazing. ;)**

**We should hang out today. **

**xx james. **

Before stopping to think Logan sent James a reply promising to see him later that night, to which he replied with another winky face. Maybe Kendall was right.

* * *

><p>As soon as Logan got to his house, he bolted up the stairs and to the shower. He stood in front of his mirror for a good hour, changing outfits to figure out which one was worthy of James' presence. After deciding on a vneck and a pair of skinny jeans, he made his way to the library.<p>

"Hey, Logan." James sauntered out from behind the counter, setting a stack of books on the table. "Long time no see."

"Yeah. A whole 12 hours." He laughed and sat down in front of the older boy. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well, in 20 minutes I'm free to do whatever we want, for the rest of the day."

"Cool." A whole day with James. Logan could get used to this.

* * *

><p>James and Logan had spent the entire day shopping together. From store to store, they got clothes, CDs, DVDs, the list went on. Logan usually didn't like shopping, but with James there it was the most fun he'd ever had.<p>

"I had a lot of fun today." Logan leaned over to the driver's seat to shout over the wind rushing through the windows.

"S'not over yet. It's only 9 o'clock." 9 o'clock. Movie night started at 8. Logan felt bad for ditching his friends for the first time in weeks since school started, but James flashed him his award winning smile and all was forgotten. He'd deal with Kendall and Carlos tomorrow, or maybe on Monday.

Logan looked up when the car stopped and saw where they were.

"The beach? At nine?"

"It's better at night. And it's romantic, don't judge me." James opened the door for Logan and the sound of it slamming shut resonated through the empty dunes.

"It is romantic, I guess." He took a seat in the sand, right on the edge of where the tide met the beach and James sat next to him.

"So Logan, tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"I don't know. Secrets, stories, secrets?" James punctuated the last one with a nudge to Logan's shoulder. _Play it cool, Logan. He doesn't know your secret. Just humor him. _

"I'm a virgin and I've only been kissed once." _Those _are_ secrets of mine. _

"Really?" Logan nodded. "So, would it be okay if I kissed you? I feel like I should ask if you-"

"Yes." James smiled. _This is it. The moment you've been waiting for Mitchell. What did Kendall say again? Don't pucker. Oh god, Kendall. He probably hates me. Shit. This is no time to be thinking about _him.

James leaned in and closed the gap between the boys. His lips moved against Logan's hesitantly, before his hand moved up to grip the back of his neck. He pulled Logan's lip between his teeth and Logan gasped. James took this as an invitation to snake his tongue into his mouth. It was wet, and sloppy, and James mouth tasted like cherry cough drops. The medical kind, not the ones that tasted like candy. Hating to bring him up again, Logan immediately dismissed the thought that Kendall was a way better kisser than James. Logan pulled away and caught his breath when he saw James leaning back in.

"We should get going. It's getting late." James smiled and pecked him on the lips.

* * *

><p>"So, you ditched us." Logan looked up and saw Carlos sitting down next to him.<p>

"I'm sorry, dude. Time got away from me."

"You could've cancelled. Ditching is punishable. Canceling isn't."

"Punishable?"

"You either get two days of Kendall's silent treatment or the next one's at your house."

"Doesn't sound that bad." Kendall slammed his tray on the table by Carlos and sat down.

"Hello, Carlos." He looked over at Logan who shot him a glare. "and _you_."

"And me? Why are you mad at me? For missing movie night?"

"It's not that you _missed it_. You _ditched it_. There's a difference." Kendall stabbed at his meatloaf. "You ditched _us_ to be with _him_."

"Why do you have such a problem with him?"

"Guys, does anyone want cookies?" Carlos waved a hand between them, trying to get them to stop before it escalated.

"Because he doesn't even really care about you, and you're too dumb to see it!"

"That's pathetic."

"No, Logan. _You're_ pathetic. You run around after him like some lost puppy with his tail tucked between his legs. You go gaga over him and he's barely acknowledged that he even likes you."

"Cookies, guys!" Carlos tried again, hoping it would work this time.

"Well, he kissed me Saturday night. It was amazing." Logan knew it was a lie, but right now he'd say anything just to try to win this fight and get Kendall back on his side.

"Good for you, Logan. He's finally got you right where he wants you. He'll probably fuck you next week and dump you, just like I told you he would. And like I said before, don't come crying to me."

"This is probably why that guy you said you dated dumped you. You're an asshole." Logan saw the look in Kendall's eyes a knew that he might've gone too far. Kendall pushed his tray forward before getting up and leaving the cafeteria.

"Not cool, Logan." Carlos followed after the blonde, leaving Logan to think about what he'd just done.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh. Reviews? :)-<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Classes were awkward that week, especially Chemistry. Logan dreaded walking into Chemistry. He set his stuff down on the seat next to Kendall's and pulled out the things he'd need for class. He figured he should at least try to talk to Kendall.

"Hi." Kendall shot Logan a look before turning to face the front of the room again. Logan sat down readied himself to take notes. "So, you're still ignoring me?" He saw Kendall's eyebrow shoot up and he knew that was a _yes_. He sighed.

"You're acting like I don't have a good reason." He heard Kendall growl through his teeth.

"You blew up on me for spending time with my boyfriend." He heard Kendall laugh sarcastically when he'd heard the word boyfriend. "You said I was dumb for liking him."

"I still think you are." The teacher turned around and glared at the two over his glasses. They apologized and went back to taking notes until he turned back around. "He's going to hurt you."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I care about you." Logan's eyebrows furrowed. "You're my friend. I don't like seeing my friends hurt."

"Well, thanks for caring but I can take care of myself." He saw Kendall shake his head and continued to take notes in silence for a few minutes. "I'm sorry for talking about your ex. It was the first thing that I thought of and I thought it would-"

"Apology accepted if you never bring him up again."

"Does that mean that I'm allowed to come to movie night?"

"Why wouldn't you be allowed at your own house?" Logan looked at him questioningly and he laughed. "Carlos told the repercussions of ditching movie night. It'll be hosted at _la casa de Mitchell_ this weekend."

* * *

><p>Movie night was just what the boys needed. Everything had been forgotten thirty minutes into Freddie Vs. Jason.<p>

"Which one of you is going to help me clean?" Carlos ran upstairs the minute he heard something related to cleaning. Kendall and Logan laughed at how fast the boy actually made it up the stairs. "I guess it's you."

"I guess so." Kendall plugged in the vacuum and began moving around the living room. "Your house is really nice." He shouted above the whirring and clanging.

"Thanks. My mom's still putting the finishing touches on everything." Logan swept the popcorn of of the laminate and into the dustpan. His phone rattled on the table.

**Hey cutie. I was thinking about you. **

**You should come over. **

**My cousin's out and I miss you. **

**You haven't even come to the library to see me this week. :(**

**xx james. **

"James?" Logan dropped the phone in shock. He hadn't even heard the vacuum shut off. "My cousin's out and I miss you? I hope you know what he means."

"That his cousin's out of the house and he wants to see me."

"You're really naive, aren't you?" Kendall emptied the vacuum into the garbage and made his way back over to Logan. "_He was thinking about you_. Aka, he's horny. '_You should come over'_, meaning _'You're my boyfriend. You're required to fuck me.'_ and the house is empty so you have the opportunity. The '_I miss you'_ was just thrown in to bait you into coming. Then he's trying to make you guilty by making it seem like you're a bad boyfriend because you haven't seen him all week."

"Oh yeah? What makes you an expert at deciphering text messages?"

"You see, Logan. There are street smarts and book smarts. I've _dealt_ with people like him before." He patted Logan on the head and ruffled his hair. "You've only _read_ about them. Life's not a book."

Logan stuck his tongue out at Kendall and opened up a new text message.

**I can't now, James. **

**I have a few friends staying over tonight. **

**Maybe we can meet up tomorrow? **

It took all of two seconds for James to respond.

**No. It's alright. **

**Tomorrow's no good.**

**james**

Logan couldn't help but to notice that the kisses were gone from James' signature. _Did I make him mad? _

* * *

><p>That night while Carlos and Logan were asleep, Kendall wandered around Logan's house. He was a light sleeper and the current raging thunderstorm was keeping him up. He scanned the walls and looked over all of the pictures, smiling at the ones of Logan when he was younger.<p>

His eyes shot to the coffee table in the living room when he heard a rattling noise. A blue glow settled over the room as Logan's phone continued to alarm. He walked over and picked it up.

**Will I see you this week, babe? **

**xx james**

Kendall went to the main menu and marked the message as unread. He made a mental note of James' ecsessive use of pet names.

"Cheater." He mumbled on his way up the stairs. He sat against the wall under Logan's window and promised himself. "I'm going with him from now on."

* * *

><p>Monday rolled around and it made Kendall sick how happy Logan had been all day just because he was seeing that tool.<p>

"Hey, buddy?"

"Yeah, Kendall?" Logan turned to face him and looked deep into his eyes, as if searching for his question. It almost made Kendall forget his point completely.

"You know how I'm really bad in Trig? Well, we have the test tomorrow and I was hoping you could help me."

"It's kind of short notice, I've got plans right after sch-"

"You can't let your best friend fail." Kendall stuck out his bottom lip and clasped his hands together. "Pleeeeaaase?"

"Well when you make that face-"

"Thanks. I'll wait for you after gym."

* * *

><p>As soon as they walked into the building, Logan made a beeline for the front desk. Kendall moved to the nearest table and set his stuff down, fake dry-heaving when he saw them kiss. They both turned to look at him and he waved. After a few minutes Logan made his way over to the table.<p>

"Okay, so what do you need help with?"

"Everything." Logan sighed, and opened the book. Kendall was determined to occupy as much of Logan's time as he could. James would only hurt him, and until he realized that Kendall would take matters into his own hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Took srose2885's suggestion and put in Kendall's P.O.V. I hope you guys like it. Review please! I love reading them :)-<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Logan had tutored Kendall well into the night before he'd finally gotten it.

"I get it now."

"Are you sure? Trig's not really something that just comes to you, I mean maybe you should do some practice problems or something." Kendall was actually very good at math. It was his best class, aside from Music and Choir of course. He just didn't want Logan spending time with James.

"I'm very sure." He threw his books into his bag and turned his chair to face Logan. "So, it's only seven. Do you want to go get pizza or something? I'll pay."

"Well," He looked over to the desk. James looked up and smiled before continuing stamping the new books. "Can I bring James along?"

"_Logan_-" Kendall sighed.

"I _know_ you don't like him, but we haven't spent much time together recently!"

"Fine. Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow." Before Logan could respond Kendall slung his backpack over his shoulder and left.

"Great! You got rid of him. Now, I can do this." James swooped down and kissed Logan hard. "I missed you." He whimpered against Logan's lips. For a moment, Logan was so lost in James' hold that he'd forgotten that they were in public.

"James!" Logan pushed him away and looked around.

"There's no one here. C'mon, Logie." James strut over to the door and flicked the lock on the top before making his was back to Logan. "Let's have a little fun." He wrapped his hands around Logan's hips and kissed a line from his lips to the back of his ear, nibbling on his earlobe when he's reached his location.

"James-" Logan could feel James' breath, warm against his ear. "We can't."

"Why can't we?" Logan knew that there'd be a hickey tomorrow where James' lips currently were.

"I-i-" He could hear James chuckle vibrate through his skin. It was mocking, like he knew that he had a hold on him. "I have school."

"It's only seven. You'll be home before you know it." James pushed Logan against one of the bookshelves and started working on his clothes. Fingers shooting to the buttons of his plaid shirt, unfastening them with insane speed. He pushed the shirt off of Logan's shoulders, snaking his hands under the tank that had been revealed. "Mmmmm." He moaned, hands running over Logan's slightly toned stomach.

"James, we really shouldn't-" James moved back up to kiss his lips. It was warm and soft and Logan couldn't help but to swoon. "I don't-"

"I love you, Logie." James slid his hands down to unbutton Logan's jeans. **_He loves me? _**"Let me show you." **_There's no turning back from here Mitchell. Am I even ready for sex? I must be. I have to be. _**

* * *

><p>Logan walked into school an hour late the next day. After James' and his little escapade in the back of the library, he'd gotten home at nine. He stayed up the whole night thinking about what had happened, not getting to sleep until the early hours of the morning. He threw himself into his seat in English, wincing when he sat harder than he should've. He laid his head down on the desk before he saw a note being slipping over to him.<p>

**_You okay? You look like death warmed over. _**

Logan laughed and wrote back.

_Well thanks. How was the test? _

**_This isn't about me. What's wrong? _**

_Well, we might've had sex last night..._

"What!" Kendall shouted, flinging the note back at Logan.

"Mr. Knight? Is there a problem you'd like to address with the class?"

"Yeah. Logan's a dumb shit that doesn't listen to people that try to help him." He grabbed his backpack and left the classroom, leaving the whole room to stare at Logan. Deep down Logan was hoping that there was slow rumor flow around here, but this was High School. Slow rumor flow was an unrealistic dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Short but sweet? Review please! I really want to know what you think. :) And sorry for the even slower updates. Junior year, can't live with it, can't get anywhere without it. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

By the end of the week, most people had _heard_ that Logan had gotten a girl pregnant. Logan didn't mind the rumor. It couldn't be farther from the truth. He'd assumed that Kendall had started it. They hadn't talked since Tuesday, when Kendall stormed out of class.

"Hey, man." Carlos caught up and walked in sync with Logan on the way down the front hallway.

"Hi." Logan opened his locker and threw his bag over his shoulder. "What's up?"

"So tonight's movie night and since it's winter break, it usually lasts all weeken-"

"I don't think I'm welcome at movie night, Carlos."

"You're a part of the group, of course you're welcome."

"Carlos, c'mon. We should get goin- _Oh_." Kendall stopped when he saw Logan. Smile automatically turning to a scowl. "We should leave so we can get ready for movie night." Carlos looked back and forth between the two, hoping that their death staring contest would end.

"Guys, it's really hard to be friends with two people who are almost always fighting!"

"Well, it's hard to be a friend to someone who keeps screwing up and not taking my advice!"

"Well, it's _extremely_ hard to be friends with someone who obviously has feelings for you that aren't mutual!" He could see something in Kendall's eyes change. He didn't know if it was pain or rage.

"Well, it's impossible to be friends with an asshole." Kendall walked off toward the front door, and Carlos looked after him.

"I'm gonna go, I'll see you on Monday." He gave a small smile and followed Kendall's path to the door.

* * *

><p>Kendall had spent all of break thinking about Logan. He didn't know what was keeping him from telling him how he felt know that he was sure Logan knew.<p>

"Dude? You okay?" Carlos asked, chucking a shovel full of snow toward his friend.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You and Logan will make up and be friends again in a matter of seconds when we get back to school." _**Is it that obvious that I'm miss him? **_"He probably misses you too."

"It's more complicated than that, Carlos."

"How so?" Kendall thought he should tell him, after all Carlos was his _best_ best friend. And according to Logan, Kendall's feelings _were_ obvious.

"I like him. A lot."

"Like you liked Jett?" Kendall flinched at the name. They didn't talk about Jett. Jett's name didn't come up in conversation, ever. Jett was nothing.

"No." Kendall thrust his shovel into a mound of snow and flung his gloves at the front porch. "More."

* * *

><p>"I don't even know why he gets so upset. You know?"<p>

"Mmhmm."

"Maybe he _does_ have a crush on me, maybe he _doesn't_ but he seemed upset when I said he did."

"Yeah."

"I miss him, though. We haven't talked for two weeks."

"Uh-huh."

"James!" Logan snapped his fingers in front of James' face.

"What?"

"You're not even listening, are you?" James bit his lip and shook his head. "Really, James. I'm hurting here, I need someone to talk to."

"You're acting like a baby." James walked around Logan and set his hands on his shoulders. "You need to A, calm down, and B, relax. He's one person. People come and go." His hands began to kneed and rub at Logan's shoulders, lulling him into a false sense of calm.

"But I don't want him to go. He's one of the only two friends I've ever had."

"You know what I'm thinking about right now?" James asked, changing the subject almost immediately. Logan could tell what he was thinking about by the change in his voice. **_Sex_**.

"Obviously not my problems."

"Logan you've been such a mood killer lately. Geeze." He moved from behind Logan back to the seat across the table from him. "What do you want from me?"

"Maybe some compassion? Understanding?"

"Well I want sex."_** I really can't believe him. What an asshole!**_

"You're an asshole, James." Logan got up from the table and walked toward the front door of the apartment.

"Logan, wait!" He stopped before he's reached the door. "I'm sorry. I'm just not thinking straight right now."

"Well, neither am I. You would know that if you'd listened to me." James pulled him into a kiss.

"Don't leave." He mumbled against his lips, leaving Logan weak in the knees. He hated that James could do this to him.

* * *

><p>"Hi." Logan lifted his head off of the table and smiled when he saw Kendall.<p>

"Hey." Kendall smiled and took his seat next to his lab partner.

"How was your break?"

"Good. Spent some quality time with James." Logan could see Kendall's smile fade, then come back.

"That's good, I guess."

"How was yours?"

"Cold. Shoveled a lot of driveways with Carlos. Made some cash. Saw my grandparents. Typical stuff." Logan nodded. **_So he didn't miss me? Alright. _**"I missed school though and you." Logan smiled.

"Yeah, I missed you too. And school of course."

"We should hang out after school today. If you don't have plans with James." **_So what if I do? It's not like he cares. He barely even notices I'm there if I'm not under him. _**

"Nope, I'm totally free." Kendall smiled and put his bag under the table. **_At least Kendall cares._**

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm trying to balance it so it ends at chapter ten. Short, I know. But review and tell me what you think :)- <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

"So you guys really...you know..." Logan laughed.

"We really _what_, Kendall?" Kendall shoved him and Logan could see his cheeks turning red.

"Shut up, man. You know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, we did."

"And I'm assuming that he still doesn't know that you're sixteen?" Logan shook his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets as if searching for a response.

"I don't think I'll tell him. Our relationship has run it's course anyway."

"What do you mean? I thought you two were like, _in love_."

"Far from it. He doesn't even listen to me." Logan rambled on and on about his and James' relationship faults. He barely heard Kendall's faint _'Well, I listen to you.' _

"Just dump him, then. I don't see the point in staying in a relationship when you're obviously not happy."

"I'm scared. What if he's the only person that will ever love me? I mean, I lived for years without this kind of attention but now that I've had it, I don't know how long I can go without it."

"Logan," Kendall stopped walking and gripped Logan's shoulders. "You're a great guy. You're smart, and funny, and any guy or girl would be lucky to date you. Someday, someone will be lucky enough to marry you. Someone who will _really_ care about you. Someone that's obviously _not_ James."

"But I-"

"You were naive when you met him. Naive and stupid. You had a crush that actually showed interest and you threw yourself at him, which is something that happens to the best of us."

"James was more than just a crush though, Kendall and I feel like I was more that just a stupid, little boy to him."

"He made you feel that way because he knew he could! People like him need people like you to make them feel like they matter. All he was going to do was get the attention he needed from you, break your heart, and thrive off of your "_I want you back_" text messages. Trust me."

"You always tell me to trust you, but you never tell me why I should. What makes you the relationship expert, Kendall?" Logan couldn't believe that this was the first time they were hanging out after their big fight and they were fighting again.

"Because I've been through this before!" Kendall huffed and sat down on a bench. Logan followed behind and took the seat next to him, making sure to not sit too close.

"The guy that broke up with you?" Kendall nodded.

"Jett was a freshman in college when we were dating. I knew it wasn't a good idea when I'd found out how old he was, but I still dated him. We met at my cousin's birthday party. He fed me a bullshit story about him loving me and how he'd wait for me to turn eighteen. After we have sex, I don't hear from him for a month. He finally answers and tells me to stop harassing him. That he moved to Florida with his fiance and his unborn child. He told me that our relationship was nothing but a rebound. Strictly for sex."

Logan didn't know what to say. He thought back to the day of their first huge fight, now knowing why bring up his ex hurt him so badly.

"I didn't leave my room for a month. I thought it was my fault. That I'd done something wrong or that I was the bad person." Logan moved closer to Kendall and put his arm over his shoulder, pulling him into a side hug. "That's why I've been trying to hard to keep this from happening to you."

"Thanks, Kendall. You know, you'll find someone soon too. Someone who's not a complete dick like Jett."

"I already did, he's just to stupid to do anything about it." Logan pulled his arm from around Kendall and started to reach for his cheek. **_What if he isn't talking about me? What if he likes Carlos or something? Then I'll just look stupid._** He quickly redirected his hand to the top of Kendall's head, ruffling his hair before getting up. "We should get going."

* * *

><p>"So you're breaking up with me because I don't listen to you?"<p>

"Not just that. You just don't care."

"I care! I care so much about everything about you, Logie! I love you."

"No you don't." James leaned down, taking Logan's face in his hands.

"I do though, baby. I really do." He kissed his cheek and pulled him into a hug. "You can't leave me." _**Why is he making this so hard? I guess this would be a good time to tell him...**_

"James, I'm sixteen." James pushed Logan back.

"What do you mean_ 'you're sixteen'_? Sixteen what?"

"Years old. I'm a sophomore, can't drive, still in high school, living with my parents sixteen year old. I lied to you about all the college stuff."

"You-you can't be sixteen. I mean, we had-" James gripped his sweater vest and pulled him closer. "You mean to tell me that I had sex with high schooler?"

"_Twice_."

"You're joking."

"No. I'm sorry I lied, I just really liked you and I did something stupid." James dropped him and walked behind his desk. "James?"

"Don't talk to me. Don't call me. Forget you ever met me. Our little '_relationship_' never happened."

"_James_!" James walked into the back room and slammed the door. Logan turned and walked away from the desk, not caring that all of the patrons were staring. He didn't care that they'd seen the fight, he just didn't want them to see him cry. Once he'd gotten through the doors, he picked up his phone. Under Kendall's standards, this called for an emergency movie night.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there we go. The next one <em>might<em> be the last one. So review, review, review with things you'll want to see. It's your last chance :)-**


	10. Chapter 10

Logan was silent the entire ride back to Kendall's house.

"You okay?"

"No." Kendall pulled the car into his driveway and parked. He sat back and looked over at Logan, hoping he would take that as a signal to start talking. "I just didn't think _I_ would end up being the one that felt like shit."

"You'll be fine. Both of you. You'll move on and forget about each other before you know it."

"I guess so." Logan slouched in the seat before unbuckling his seatbelt.

* * *

><p>Logan wasn't as excited to go to the library anymore. When he did go, he rarely saw James. A glimpse of him behind a shelf every now and then, but he made a conscious effort to avoid Logan like the plague. Logan meandered through the poetry section, skimming through book after book. From Shakespeare to Poe to Tennyson and everything in between.<p>

"Thoreau?" Logan turned to see James stacking books on a nearby shelf. "Heavy stuff for a _high schooler_."

"James-"

"Don't." Logan's eyebrows furrowed. **_Don't what? You're the one talking to me. _**"You were about to apologize or try to assess our..._situation_."

"I wasn't." _**I was.**_

"You were." James smiled and placed the last book on the shelf. "I know you pretty well, Logie-I mean Logan."

"So _maybe_ I was. I miss you, James"

"You break up with me, then you want me back? I don't get it."

"I never said I wanted a relationship, I just miss being around you."

"Well, thanks but no thanks. I don't really hang out with under eighteens." James turned the corner and walked away. _**Way to go, Logan. You set yourself up for that one**_. Before Logan could turn to leave, James' head appeared from behind the shelf. "I could make an exception for one _really_ cool one, though." Logan could feel the blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

"He must be pretty cool then." James smiled and continued on his original path.

* * *

><p>"So, you're friends now?" Carlos sat beside Logan and started unpacking his lunch.<p>

"Yeah. It'll be pretty useful to have a friend with his own place."

"I bet." Logan looked up and saw Kendall waiting in line for his food. He waved and stuck his tongue out at Logan, making Logan burst into giggles. "So, now that you're single are you finally gonna..." Carlos nodded his head in Kendall's direction.

"Am I going to what?"

"You know." Logan shook his head and Carlos sighed. "Logan, you're not really _that_ oblivious are you? Kendall loves you, man. He's like, fully beanie over Vans for you, dude."

"You can't be serious?"

"I'm dead serious. Why do you think he hated James so much? He really likes you. I haven't seen him get like this over anyone since _Jett_. And don't lie, I know you like him too. I may be stupid, but I'm not _stupid_."

Kendall couldn't be in love with him. They were just friends. Logan knew the difference between his innermost wishes and reality. Kendall sat down and set his tray down on the table, pulling Logan from his thoughts.

"Why are you guys so quiet?"

* * *

><p>"You know what, guys?" Carlos stopped in the doorway and pulled out his cell phone. "My mom said she needs my help at the store tonight, so I can't come to movie night. It'll be at my place next week, I promise." He leaned over and patted Logan on the shoulder. "Have fun, <em>you two<em>."

* * *

><p>"Carlos has been acting really weird lately. Has he said anything?" Kendall placed the popcorn down on the table and sat on the floor next to Logan.<p>

"Nothing really. _Just that_-Nevermind."

"No, what is it?" Logan looked over at Kendall and laughed.

"He told me that you were in love with me." Kendall's smile faded and he jumped up from his seat.

"I'm going to kill him."

"What? Why?"

"Because I told him that I'd kill him if he told anyone. I swear that kid's mouth is as big as his head."

"S-so it's true?" Kendall sighed and sat on the couch behind Logan.

"Well, I'm not_ in love_ with you. That'd be weird. I just like you, that's all."

"You _like me_?" Logan pulled himself up onto the couch. "When did this-"

"When I first met you? When we started hanging out? When we kissed? I really don't know." Logan blew out the breath he'd been holding in and looked down at his hands. "This is making things weird, isn't it?"

"Not at all. I'm just not really good at making the first move." Kendall laughed. Logan took that opportunity to place a hand on the back of his neck and pull him close, connecting their lips in a slow kiss. It was similar to the kiss they'd shared a few months back, but something was different now. _Everything_ was different now.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue will be coming up next. It's mostly in Kendall's POV. Reviews? :)- <strong>


	11. Epilogue

"Lo-_ahh_-Logan." Kendall threaded a hand through Logan's hair, groaning when he felt the boy moan around him. Kendall had been with a lot of people, both girls and guys, but Logan was by far the best. Maybe it was because of his obviously strong feelings for the boy, but currently he was denying those.

It had been about a year since Kendall had first realized that he was in love with Logan and exactly a year since he made the mistake of telling his blabbermouth of a best friend.

"Faster, Logie." He pulled his head back, reveling in the innocent look in Logan's eyes. "Jesus christ, babe."

Kendall didn't want to think about being in love with Logan. They were seniors now, and soon they'd be on their separate paths to greatness. Kendall, a star athlete and Logan, the best doctor in the country. Sure, he had plans for college, but Logan's college plan would make an honor student look like a slacker. He had everything from housing, to school transfers, to study abroad programs planned out years in advance. All this did was make Kendall even more fearful for the dwindling life expectancy of their relationship.

"B-babe. I'm gonna-" Logan nodded and moved faster, working his hand with him mouth. "Oh, god-_Logan!_"

Kendall came into Logan's mouth with a shout, breath coming out in short spurts. When Logan was sure that he was done, he got up and ran to his bathroom, spitting everything into the sink. Kendall leaned up on his elbows, laughing when he heard an _"Uck!"_ come from the bathroom.

"You okay in there?" He heard Logan swish and spit some Listerine before he walked out, wiping the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You know, no one said you _had_ to give me a blowjob." Logan got into bed next to him and he wrapped his arm around him, pulling him close.

"Yeah, but you gave me one." Kendall chuckled and kissed Logan's cheek. "Plus, my mom's going to be home soon. I knew that once we were all huddled together and warm, I wouldn't want to get up to clean."

"There wouldn't be that much to clean."

"Kendall," He looked up at the boy and waited for him to look down at him. "You have no control over your body. Especially not when you're on the receiving end of a sexual act." Kendall frowned and hit his chest.

"Whatever." He leaned down to give Logan a peck on the lips before looking up at his TV. They'd left the movie running and it'd made it's way back to the main menu. He laughed before reaching over to get his remote, pushing the power button then throwing it on his side table.

"You excited to fill out college apps together?"

"That sounds not fun."

"No, babe." He sat up and turned around to face Kendall, grabbing onto his shoulders. "It's tons of fun. We get a bunch of applications for schools we want to go to, and help each other figure out what sounds best to put on there. It's fun when you give it a chance."

"I'd rather not." Logan pouted and Kendall looked away. There was no way he was going to help the love of his life get into schools that he's nowhere near smart enough for. He might as well buy him a ticket to Dumpkendallville.

"Why not, Ken?" He grabbed onto his hands and pulled them to his chest. "We can go on college visits together, and tours, and look for apartments near schools. It'll be-"

"No, it won't Logan!" Kendall shook his hands from Logan's hold, jumping off of the bed and walking over to the window. "It'll just be a drawn out goodbye."

"So you're not planning on trying to keep our relationship going long distance?" Logan asked, dejected.

"It's not going to work! You're going to go off to some medical school and I'm going to be stuck taking music classes at community college, still living with my mom. You're going to go off to Paris, and study abroad. Find some cultured guy who speaks five languages and forget all about me." Kendall sat down on the beanbag chair, and looked up at Logan. "Or you could find some really hot girl, get married and have a bunch of adorable, successful babies."

"Kendall, you can't be serious?" Logan slid off the bed and kneeled next to Kendall.

"I'm very serious."

"Kendall, you were the first friend I've ever had. You and Carlos are the only people that I remember from the dozens of schools I've been to my entire life. Even if our relationship can't withstand the distance, I'm damn sure that I'll never forget you." He brought his hand up to stroke Kendall's cheek before pinching it. Kendall winced, then smiled.

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

* * *

><p>"James?" Logan heard shuffling in the back room, then saw a thin, redhead slip from behind the door.<p>

"Hi. He's moving today."

"Moving? Moving where?" She walked from behind the counter and settled next to Logan.

"Just into a dorm. His cousin moved back to Michigan, so her mom sold the apartment."

"Oh, will he be back tomorrow?"

"Probably. Depends on how fast he can-" Just then the door opened and James waltzed through.

"Sorry, Becks. Forgot my key-_Logan_!" He walked over and leaned in to give him a hug before backing away. "I'm sweaty. I shouldn't have." Logan laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"I just had a few questions about colleges." James pulled a chair from the nearest table and sat in front of Logan.

"Shoot, kid. What's on your mind?"

"Say there was a couple. And this couple wanted to go to college for two completely different things, like art and science, would there be a school for both of them to go to _together_?" James snickered and straightened up in his seat.

"Kendall wants to go to school for music, you want to go to school to become a doctor, and you're afraid that distance will tear your relationship apart."

"Kendall's afraid. I told him not to worry about it, but now I'm worrying about it."

"You guys have a few options. Community college, going to the school of your choice while using internet and cellular communication, going to schools in the same vicinity and visiting each other, or become bums together." James' phone beeped and he shot out of his seat.

"I'm sorry, Loges. I've gotta jet, but text me if you need anymore advice, alright?" James kissed the top of Logan's head before grabbing his keys, and running out the front door. Logan sighed and sulked into his seat.

* * *

><p>"I got in! Kendall! I got in!"<p>

"Of course you did." Kendall hugged Logan and kissed him before calming down. "Now, which school are we talking about?" Logan laughed.

"Harvard! Kendall, I got into Harvard." Kendall's eyes widened.

"That's wonderful, babe." Logan noted Kendall's lackluster tone and giggled.

"Do you know how many art based colleges are in Boston? All of which have amazing performing arts departments." Logan threw his arm over Kendall's shoulder and walked down the hall with him. "Sure, we won't be at school together, but sophomore year we can get an apartment together."

"Really?" Logan nodded.

"You'll be less than a nine minute cab ride away." Kendall's eyebrows furrowed. "I google maps'd it." The boys started on the walk from school to Logan's house, talking about their future the whole way there.

"It'll take a lot of work, but if we start now, we can make the date for late applicants."

"You're going through all of this work just to stay with me and I don't understand why."

"Because you're amazing, Kendall." Logan stared deep into Kendall's eyes and took a breath in. "And I love you."

"I love you, too." Kendall pulled Logan close and kissed him as passionately as he could. Before things could get too hot and heavy, Logan stopped them. "Why'd you stop?"

"You have applications to fill out if you want us to live together." Kendall smiled and pulled his laptop from his desk. He had been lucky enough to have Logan as a friend, but now that he and Logan were in a serious relationship he couldn't imagine living without him. He never expected their relationship to last more than a few weeks, but now they were talking about _living together_. Logan was adapting his schedule to make sure that Kendall would be able to go to school near him. Kendall couldn't help but feel like the luckiest guy on the planet for having Logan and Logan felt the same.

"I love you, Logan."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. The epilogue. I actually might have a KendallLogan sequel to this, what with them moving in together. :) Review. Tell me what you think. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
